Feel Something
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Okay, this is pretty much a PWP, although I did put a random angsty bit at the end.


I sighed as I trekked down the monochromatic hallways.  
>Xemnas wanted another meeting of just the highest members, which meant that it was just Saix, Xemnas, and me.<br>Where Nothing Gathers was as desolate and empty as usual when I arrived at the circle.

Above me I heard Xemnas call, "Afternoon, Xigbar, I'll be down in a moment."  
><em>'Down?'<em> I was slightly confused, '_Why would he be coming down if we're having a meeting?' _

A moment later, he appeared next to me in a swirl of darkness.  
>Man, that stuff still sparks a deep memory with me, and not a pleasent one. The scent of darkness is so strange, dragging up other faint memories.<br>I shuddered faintly at memories of a bullet of darkness, pain, blood, another dark bullet, more pain and blood, a scream shatters the air between opponents.  
>My scream.<br>No..._his_ scream.  
><em>Our<em> scream.

Xemnas nodded at me, "Number Two, I'm afraid that Saix will not be joining us today."  
>He gave no other excuse for the blunette's absence. Not that I cared, but I still find how he treats the diviner strange.<br>"Afternoon, Superior." I adressed him formaly, "Why did you call a meeting?"  
>Xemnas looked at me, "I wanted to discuss the progress of the members...You have been keeping tabs on the other members, yes?"<br>I nodded, I did. I always have them with me, my notecards entailing little details about each member. Notes ranged from work habits, to complaints, to daily routines. I don't eavesdrop for nothing.

"Do fill me in." He joked lightly.  
>I smiled slightly too, Xemnas was at least trying to be normal.<p>

"Alright, Xaldin is still doing his Beast project. Nothing wrong there. However, I'm getting a weird vibe off of both Axel and Saix...almost like they're mad at each other. Other than that they're doing their work fine. Demyx is complaining as always, nothing new with him. Luxord is minding his own buisness which is nice...and Roxas..." I paused, "Something is bothering Tiger, but he's not faltering in his work. Xion...it's progressing at a decent rate. Should be complete s-soon."

I faltered when I realized that Xemnas was behind me, arm around my shoulder. He almost seemed to be mocking me with my own quirk.  
>"Hmm..." Xemnas closed his eyes and I jumped as his hold on me slipped down to my...waist.<br>I was almost scared to look at him, so my gaze settled on the distant edge of the circle, unfocusing.

I felt my jaw clench instinctively when his fingers curled under the waist band of my organization issue pants, found that gentle curve of my hips that started the V, and his fingers began tracing that indentation.  
>Finally my voice kicked in, "Superior...?"<br>"Yes?" He replied, "Xigbar? Is something wrong?"  
>"N-no...I...I, uh..." My brain doesn't want to work, because he's directly behind me now, his other hand on my...ass.<br>Oh Darkness, I never would have thought, I mean, I thought that Saix was the only one he molested.

Then he started moving his hand, getting a full feel through my pants, still lightly tracing the curve of my hip.  
>"Anything else?" Xemnas asked casually, and he gave another firm squeeze.<br>I bit my bottom lip, a heat invoulantarily flooding my face and setting my scar on fire. My notecards crinkled softly under my grip.  
>"N-no, noth-thing else..." I managed to croak.<br>"Really?" He asked.  
>I opened my mouth to reply, but then the hand that had been playing with my hips dived down, stroking me, so that all that came out of my mouth was was a low cry of surprise. I almost yelled when he pulled me flush with his body and I felt a warm poke in the small of my back.<p>

I grit my teeth and turned enough to look at him.  
>Instantly I was frozen.<br>My memories were obviously playing tricks on me, as Xemnas' eyes were no longer his own, but the same crystaline blue as Terra's were.  
>That took me back about ten years or so...back to our fight.<p>

I couldn't move as Xemnas smiled at me, trying to lull me into feeling safe.  
>Believe me, I felt far from safe.<br>However, I was petrified as he pulled down my zipper on my cloak. All the while I couldn't seem to take my eye off his. He pulled the cloak off my shoulders and let it drop on the floor.

With a lot of effort I managed to shut my eye and turn away, my cards ruined from my clawing at them.  
>My breathing wasn't following any particular pattern as I felt something warm and undeniably wet against the hollow of my collar bone. His hand never ceased its slow minstations on me, and I shivered against him as one particular stroke caused my knees to all but give out. Xemnas chuckled from behind me and let me lean on him slightly.<p>

Why was I letting him do this?  
>I hadn't even <em>tried<em> to resist.  
>I suppose it's possible that I wanted this...but I thought about it, Xemnas is part of Terra and part of the old coot...both are people that I don't have very fond memories of.<br>So why?

Furthermore, when did Xemnas open a portal to his office?  
>The next thing I knew Xemnas had me laid back on his desk, too confused to fight back.<br>"You know..." He started as he reached around behind my head to undo my hair tie, "You're actually very attractive, in a strangely alluring way."

Once again, I felt a firey heat flood my face as my long tresses slipped in front of my face, making a two-toned curtain. I swallowed thickly as he removed his coat and pants without hesitation.  
>I looked up at the ceiling trying to calm my jangled nerves, but then Xemnas came forward and ground his naked erection against my clothed one, elicting a moan from me.<br>Then I wasn't clothed...dammit all, he was moving way to fast for my sex drunk mind to keep up with.

"Ngh..." I instinctivly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck when I felt his fingers brush that oh-so-sensitive spot that is my entrance...my face felt scorching.  
>I wasn't used to this at all.<br>I had been with girls, trust me, lots and _lots _of girls, but never a guy. 

He easily slipped his finger inside and I let out a high pitched noise into his neck.  
>Since when did my voice reach that pitch?<br>He added a second finger and started scissoring.  
>I let out another noise followed by a few gasps for air since I had been unitentionaly holding my breath.<br>When he added the third, the gasps changed into full out moans.

I was expecting him to brush that legendary spot, but apparently you can't reach the prostate with your fingers alone.  
>Xemnas removed his fingers, replacing them with something much bigger and warmer. I cried out from pain of course, but also from the wonderful sensation of heat filling me.<br>I managed to give a nod, I couldn't wait for my body to adjust. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I knew that I wanted this pleasure, and _now_.

Xemnas was rough, shoving me down onto the desk and ramming into me hard.  
>It wasn't good exactly, but it wasn't bad either...until he lifted one of my legs up onto his shoulder and tilted my hips to the side. "Xe...ha...xe...nas..." I couldn't have said any coherant thought even if I had wanted to.<br>Every time he rammed me hard, he slammed into that mythical spot over, and over, and over again.  
>My voice was reaching an alarmingly high pitch and volume as I clung to him for dear life, and over the din of my sex drunk garbling Xemnas was panting, "Ahah, ffffffffffffffffuck...yessss, hngh...Braig..."<p>

So that's what he was seeing...I wasn't surprised, I was quite the catch back then.  
>Then his pace became amazingly fast, slamming into me so deliciously hard.<br>Laid out across his desk, I felt his fingers slipping under the black fabric that kept the gaping hole of my right eye hidden from veiw. Fine, if he wanted to see his handy work in all its glory while he was fucking me senseless, so be it.  
>I leaned my head forward to allow the article to be removed and jumped slightly when I felt the faint sensation of cold air hitting the once covered hole. It was faint because most of the tissue that was left was practicaly dead nerves.<p>

The Superior released a shaky breath when I moaned low in my throat, and shoved his hips forward, and I shoved right back, welcoming Xemnas' hard cock and clenching around it.  
>"Oh, shit, B-braig..." He growled, roughly grabbing my ass and fucking me, spreading my legs and probably reveling in how I hurtled forward against the desk with each snap of his hips, the wooden legs crying out protests.<p>

I couldn't help but choke on every other intake of air as my nails dug into the wood of the desk, scraping and urgent, just as Xemnas' dug into the flesh near my hips and ass.  
>"Xe-xemnasssssssss, yes, oh—" I hissed, making no move to grasp my own erection as it pivoted between my legs with his movements. Xemnas' dick was enough, "Fuck, Xem, <em>harder<em>!"

The smell of mingled sweat and sex clung to the air, hanging from the darkened atmosphere of the office, left to silence but for the shuffle of skin on skin and clutched breath…and the telltale squeaking of the desk. So, with a particularly harsh thrust on Xemnas' part, I was slammed into the desk and into the desk some more until there was suddenly no more desk. I would have went toppling alone, save for Xemnas' hands on my hips and my arms twined around his neck. Thus, I dragged him down to the floor with me.

After a moment of getting over the shock I looked upward to the splintered remains, letting out a laugh, "You...You broke it, dude. You actually fucking broke it."  
>I felt Xemnas chuckle softly for a bit, then he picked me up and quickly replaced us into his chair, me straddling him. He leered up at me, amber eyes bright and hypnotizing. I swallowed as he went in for my neck, nuzzling and kissing lightly.<br>"Shall we continue?" Xemnas mummbled against my throat, less of a question and more an order.

I managed to shakily lift myself up and slipped him inside again. Something about this position made it feel like I was tighter, almost painfully so. However, as soon as he bucked up to meet me all thoughts were cleared from my head, except for _'Keep Screwing'. _Soon I was in a rhythm and closer than before since my dick was sandwiched between us, recieving constant friction.

Suddenly I was on my back again as Xemnas took over, spilling us into the floor, and he started up a harder, faster pace that I wouldn't have been able to do while riding him. I threw my head back as he assaulted my prostate without mercy, but he wasn't having it and he gabbed a handful of my two-toned locks and dragged me up for a bruising kiss. Xemnas didn't ask to be let in, he just shoved his tongue down my throat as he pleased, and I wasn't really objecting at this point.

I didn't really say anything when my climax hit, I couldn't even if I had wanted to since Xemnas had his tongue wrapped around mine. So I just gave a cry into his mouth and felt my whole body seize up before relaxing. My tensing triggered Xemnas' orgasm and he jutted forward, head bowed and his sliver hair fanning out over my stomach. We stayed like that for a moment, me just laying there and Xemnas shakily suspending himself over me as we caught our breath. I stared blindly at the dark ceiling, the silence in the room booming in my pointed ears, drowning out even the sound of our thundering physical hearts.

Finally, he stood up and held out a hand which I took and heaved myself up. Xemnas looked dazed, but in a zombie-like way, as he handed me a coat. It wasn't his or mine, but a spare since mine was in a puddle in the Hall Where Nothing Gathers. I put it on and quietly retrieved my eyepatch from the wreckage of the desk, dusting it off of any wood fragments before I slipped it back into place. I held out my hand and made a portal to my room, I had no intention of sticking around.

"I wanted to see if...if I would feel...something." I heard him say softly.  
>I didn't turn, "Did you?"<br>Xemnas hesitated, "...no."  
>I nodded, more to myself than him, and walked through the portal without another word.<p> 


End file.
